


The Game We Play

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: ROTBTD: Game of Thrones AU [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, Gen, Some of the story lines have a hint of the canon ones, also this is kind of a mix between book canon and show canon, so don't expect this to entirely original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: --ROTBTD--Game of Thrones AU--The story of a mischievous Stark, a fiery Tully, a curious Tyrell, and a witty Targaryen and how they will play the Game of Thrones.





	1. Jack Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Jack gets his white hair and ice magic, btw.

Winterfell wasn't entirely cold that evening. It was mildly cool with a hint of heat. But that never stopped the Northerners. It was still Autumn, but like the Starks always said: "Winter is Coming". Only this time, it sounded genuine and not just simple words.

Those Starks had being talking about how this decades winter was going to be the longest and harshest. However, no one believed it. The saying had been said for years now, and it has never happened. But they believed that this time, it was certain. Even the Red Priests spoke of how "the night is dark and full of terrors'.

However, there was one who had no worry of the Winter to come.

* * *

Seventeen-Year old Jackson Stark slept soundly in his bed before getting up, realizing what day it was. He quickly removed his sleepwear and put on his tunic, pants and cape. He then rushed out the room and down stairs to the Great Hall. 

Jack was a rather attractive man, with brown hair and amber eyes that glimmered with mischief. As he walked through the hall, he made his way to the table where the rest of his family was sitting. 

"Sorry," He said, getting comfortable in his seat "overslept"

His mother, Lady Stark, simply rolled her eyes and continued with her meal. There were two girls sitting next to her. One, nine-year old Emma, had long brown hair and amber eyes like Jack. And the other, four-year old Sophie, had blonde hair and green eyes like their father, Lord Stark.

There was also a boy sitting next to Jack. It was eight-year old Jamie, who looked like a male version of Emma. As he ate Jack, turned his gaze to Jamie and smiled.

"Hey," he said as Jamie turned to him "Do you know what day it is?" 

"You bet!" Jamie said, grinning widely "I still can't believe he's finally coming back! After ten months!"

Lady Stark chuckled under her breath "Now boys, I know you're excited but remember, you're father has had a long journey. Spending that much time at The Wall can do things to a man. Don't expect him to be all in one piece"

"I don't care if he lost both of his arms!" Emma said "I just want him here, at home!"

"I know, Emma" Lady Stark sighed "But who knows, maybe he won't even come back today. Or worse, maybe-"

"Don't think like that" Jack snapped "He's going to come back. He has too"

The hall remained quite after that, since no one really knew what to talk about. Well, no one expect Sophie. The sweet girl rambled about bunnies and fairies as her family smiled fondly. Every night before bed, they'd tell her stories of bunnies or the dragons of Old Valyria. And then the next morning, she'd talk about it for hours.

As they ate, a messenger came into the hall and scurried next to Lady Stark. He whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened immediately.

"Children," she said as she got up, taking Sophie's hand "Finish your meals and get cleaned, quickly. We have guests coming"

"What guests?" Jack asked. But his mother didn't answer, ignoring him as she dragged Sophie up to her room to get properly dressed.

Jack looked at both Emma and Jamie, who were just as confused as him. Who was coming to Winterfell? Why were they coming? And why so suddend? They would find out in only mere hours.

* * *

The entire village was told about the sudden guests. Everyone quickly got ready, not wanting to make a bad example. As for the Starks, they stood at the front of it all with the kids now properly dressed and cleaned. While they waited, the guards saw the image of a sleigh coming towards Winterfell. They signaled to open the gates, and the people stopped their preparations as they stared in awe of the sleigh.

The sleigh stopped to a halt, finally revealing the sudden guests. One was an old man with long white hair and big blue eyes full of wonder. That was Nicholas Karstark of Karhold, a loyal house to the Starks. Jack stared at him, contently. Lord Karstark had come to Winterfell more than once to bring gifts to the kids on their name-days, so he was always welcome. However, the other people with him did not look familiar. 

There were two other men; one with grey hair and green eyes, the other blonde with big brown eyes. And there was a woman; with long black hair and radiant pink eyes. It wasn't really uncommon to see such eyes, since some of the Northerners were born with silver eyes.

As they got down, the people greeted them with some even bowing. Lord Karstark bowed back, making his way towards the Stark family. As he got closer, Jack noticed that there appeared to be a cage in the sleigh; and it seemed to be moving slightly.

"Welcome, Lord Karstark" Lady Stark said

Lord Karstark stayed silent for a bit, before laughing all jolly. He threw himself onto Lady Stark, hugging her tightly.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you, Olivia!" He said, letting her go. He had a thick accent that boomed through the walls.

"You too, North" Lady Stark said, chuckling

An 'ahem' interrupted them, coming from the green eyed man in North's entourage.

"Oh" North said "Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Aster of House Wendwater. Say hello, Bunny" The man called Aster, or Bunny as his nickname implied, exchanged a hand to Lady Stark.

"This small fellow is Sanderson of House Eger. You can call him Sandy for short" Sandy waved his hand to the children as they waved back "You'll have to forgive Sandy. Poor lad was born mute" The kids looked at him sympathetically, but Sandy simply smiled and shrugged. 

"And this," North said, gesturing to the young woman "Beautiful young woman is Toothiana, of House Mullendore"

The Mullendore immediately got forward and greeted everyone "Hi! I'm Toothiana, but you can call he Tooth. Sorry for the sudden outburst, I'm just REALLY happy to be here!"

North chuckled, placing a hand on Tooth's shoulder "Now now, Tooth. We mustn't get all worked up. Remember why we're here"

Tooth breathed a 'sorry' before Jamie walked forward "Um, excuse me, Mr, North? But, do you know whether or not our Dad is coming back?"

North sighed "I'm afraid, child, your father will nor be coming back for some time"

"He's missing, you see" Bunny said 

The Starks looked at them, shocked.

"B-But don't worry, that doesn't mean he's dead" Bunny reassured "It just means he's lost in battle"

Jack looked at his brother and sisters. He didn't want them to worry too much "Listen to them, guys. Dad will come back. He promised. And has he ever broken a promise?"

The kids murmured unsurely, as Sophie grabbed Jacks hand, whispering 'Papa' sadly. 

Tooth bent down to Sophie's level "Don't worry, little one, he will come back. I promise"

"But, before he left" North started, walking to his sleigh "Your father left gifts for you all. He figured they'd be better off in your hands, rather than the woods"

North lifted the cage out of the sleigh, revealing what was inside. The Stark children's eyes beamed, and their smiles widened.

Four direwolf pups lay inside the cage. Everyone gathered around to see the pups. There were never any direwolves this close to the North.

"One for each of the Stark children" North said, grabbing one of the pups. This one was cream, dark and light, with sweet orange eyes, and North gave it to Sophie who happily accepted. The other adults grabbed the remaining pups and gave it to each kid.

Jamies pup was black with grey and haunting red eyes. Emma's was dark and light like Sophie's, but gold with radiant yellow eyes. As for Jacks, his was dark grey with light grey marks and beautiful blue eyes. The children held the pups in their arms, caressing them gently.

"They're absolutely darling, North" Lady Stark said, getting closer so only he could listen "Is it okay if we speak inside?"

North nodded, signaled to the others to come with him

Lady Stark walked towards her eldest son "Jack, why don't you take your siblings to the Godswood? I don't want them getting involved in this"

"Why not?" Jack asked "Mom, they need to know where Dad is"

"Jack, please. Don't argue with me"

He sighed and then nodded, leading the others to the Godswood. Ever since Lord Stark had left, their mother had been more cautious than ever. And it got annoying. She'd almost never let them leave the village. She'd gotten worrisome and fanatic. But then again, who wouldn't be, Jack thought. Without his father, it would mean that Jack would have to become Warden of the North. But Jack, wasn't sure whether he really wanted that. It either become Warden of the North or go to the Wall and join the Night's Watch. 

Their wasn't really much of a choice, however, since Jack wasn't a bastard. But there were times were he wished he was. But then again, that meant he would've never had his brother or his sisters. 

 _I'm just being silly,_ Jack thought. _I just miss Dad, that's all._

And not to mention, his mother had been talking about marriage. Why so early? He wasn't even a proper adult yet. However, his mother had told him that these types of marriages were common. How she talked about getting married to Lord Stark at the age of fourteen. Jack constantly told her, that he didn't care for her underage marriage. He wanted to get married at the right time and at the right age.

But Lady Stark ignored him. Besides, she had already found the perfect lady for her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And of course I was gonna put the direwolves, they're way too under appreciated.


	2. Merida Tully

Sixteen-Year old Merida Tully had woken up early that morning in Riverrun. Well, it was either wake up herself or let her mother do it. And well, she didn't really take no for an answer. The young girl decided that she didn't want to learn how to curtsy today. Instead, she wanted to practice with her bow out in the courtyard.

She had gotten the weapon from her father when she was just seven years old. Her mother didn't approve at all, saying that it wasn't ladylike. Every time Merida practiced, she'd catch a glimpse of her mother eyeing her down. But Merida would simply ignore. Her mother couldn't control her forever.

Merida took a deep breath to relax her muscles, focusing on the target in front of her. She tightened her grip on the bow, stretched the arrow, and released. The arrow hit the target directly in center, just like all the other times. Merida smirked to herself, before slowly turning to her side.

As she had feared, her mother was watching her like always. At first glance, you wouldn't expect them to be related. With Merida with fiery red hair and Elinor with natural brown hair. But by their constant bickering and similar fire, the relations seemed to fit.

Elinor looked at her daughter, who stared at her for a couple more seconds before returning to her session. She sighed, knowing that was going to be hard. Hard to tell her what kind of agreement she had made, and how it would upset Merida greatly.

As she kept to herself, Fergus made his way towards his wife. Young Merida had gotten practically all her features from her father; hair kissed by fire and eyes splashed by the sea. 

"She's getting better" Fergus said "Perhaps she'd do well on the battlefield"

Elinor elbowed him "Don't say that! She's a lady, Fergus. And I expect her to act like one"

"Oh come on, Elinor! She's not going to be sixteen forever" But his wife ignored him, as she was walking down to meet Merida in the courtyard.

Merida had taken a break from the archery and moved on to sword practice. She swung her blade at a dummy, paying no attention to the familiar woman walking towards her.

Elinor cleared her throat before speaking. But still, Merida ignored. She cleared it again. Nothing. Then for a third time. All she got was a long groan and her daughter turning to her direction.

"Merida" she started "I see you got up early"

"Well," Merida said "Didn't want to be woken by the blazing sun and my mother draggin' me by the ankles"

Her mother sighed "Listen. I understand you don't like all of my lessons, but they are necessary. They will guide you into becoming a proper and dignified lady"

"Mum~" Merida said, her voice clearly agitated "We've talked about this. I don't want to be like you"

"Well, I'm sorry. But whether you like it or not, you _will_ become a lady. It's what the world expects of us"

Merida said nothing, continuing to strike the dummy with her sword. Elinor sighed once again. It was going to be difficult to tell her.

"Merida" Elinor said softly. Merida actually listened, noticing the strain in her voice "I've not come here to banter with you. I've come to tell you that-" Elinor paused, finding it hard to say the words

"Tell me what?" Merida asked 

Elinor took a long, deep breath, placing her hands on each of her daughters shoulders

"I've made an agreement with Lady Stark from Winterfell. Her eldest son, Jackson, is about to be of age. His father, Lord Stark, appears to be at The Wall and is missing. Lady Stark has informed me that if he is not to be found, Winterfell will be passed onto Jack, making him the Warden of the North"

"So, what are you saying?"

"Well, if Lord Stark is not found within a short span of time, Jack will become the new Warden. And, since he'll be the Warden, he'll need an heir. So, I made a deal with her"

Merida was about to ask what sort of deal, but before she could, it hit her. She stumbled back, unable to process what she had just discovered. She instantly ran pass her mother, not even taking a second look back. The tears began to form as she made her way up the stairs and into her chambers, where she hid herself for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 Fergus walked to Merida's door, making a small knock. She had not been present at lunch, nor out horseback riding.

"Go away, mum!" Merida yelled from the other side

"It's dad" Fergus said, as the handle twisted before the door was opened with Merida front and center. Her eyes were somewhat puffy from the bit of crying she did in her room. However, most of it was spent swinging an axe at her bed post.

"I see you've been... busy" He said

Merida rubbed her nose against her sleeve "I was". But that wasn't enough for Fergus. There was clearly something else going on, something Elinor had not told him.

"Alright" Fergus said, walking into Meridas room and closing the door behind him "What did your mother do this time? Did she talk to you about 'being a lady' again?" He made gestures with his hands

Merida chuckled at little "At first. But then, she told me the agreement she made with Lady Stark"

"What was it?" He asked

Merida looked down at the floor, before turning at the tapestry her mother had made many nights ago, in a feral storm. It depicted Merida, her parents, and the triplets. She ran her fingers through the soft cloth and sighed.

"She's arranged a marriage for Lady Starks eldest son. He's to wed...me"

Fergus' eyes widened "Well, t-that's quite the dilemma"

Merida turned to him "You're not upset? Do you have any idea what she's just done?! She's going to make me marry to some Northerner! Not to mention, a Northerner I don't even know! And I have to be,what,his baby-making wank hole?!" 

"N-Now calm down, Merida" Fergus said, placing his large hands on her shoulders to keep her from throwing a fit "I know this sounds bad, but who knows, you may come to like this boy. And, he's only a year older than you!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I'm marrying him on sight"

Fergus groaned "Look, from what I've heard, Lord Stark is only missing. Not dead. So, if he's found, then you won't have to marry him!"

Merida placed her hand on her fathers "I guess yer right. But still, what if mum _still_ makes me marry him? You know how strict she is about being 'a lady'"

Her father chuckled, moving to sit on the side of her bed and motioning her to sit next to him "Listen. I know it's hard. Yer mother had to go through the same thing with me, and she turned out fine" Merida snickered a bit

"Well, its true!" Fergus said, lightly elbowing Merida. He wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him "It's going to be alright. This whole thing will pass, and soon, you'll be riding in the wind with your stallion into the sunset"

Merida smiled. Her father always had a way to make her smile, or laugh. Unlike her mother, he understood her dreams and even respected them. But Elinor, did not. She had always wanted Merida to be proper and poised. However, Merida never complied. She always runs out to shoot arrows or horseback. Never obeying her mothers orders.

Perphaps Jack and Merida might have more in common than they think. If only they could meet as acquaintances, and not as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do I JackxMerida? Guess we'll find out when they meet!


	3. Rapunzel Tyrell

Highgarden was more lively than ever, since a special event was taking place. The castle practically beamed with excitement. It was the golden flower's eighteenth name-day, and the entire capital was celebrating. And the main event hadn't even started! 

Every year, the people would light thousands of lanterns into the sky, all for their Lady Light. However, something was wrong. As the festivities went on, people were asking whether or not the blonde-haired beauty would be at her own name-day. Even her parents, Lord Frederic and Lady Arianna, had asked about her whereabouts.

Lord Frederic had waited with his wife, to see if their daughter would appear. Nothing. So, he decided to go look for her himself.

"Hopefully, she hasn't gotten into any trouble" he said to Arianna, as he went inside the castle to search for the young girl, not knowing that she was about to meet a special boy. 

* * *

Rapunzel Tyrell sat in the gardens of her castle, drawing in the sketchbook she had received but a couple of hours ago from her mother. She was as beautiful as the sun, with large emerald eyes and incredibly long, golden hair. Very, long hair. No matter what she tried, the hair just kept on growing. Not that Rapunzel was complaining. It gave her plenty of opportunities to braid it. And on this particular day, she wore her hair in a low braid, which was adorned by flowers. 

Her dress was of white material which was also designed with flowers and fell off her shoulders. She sighed as she finished the drawing in her book. She was tired. For eighteen years, it was the same thing. Braiding her hair,smiling and waving, eating and drinking, more smiling and more waving. 

While the lanterns on her name-day made up for the constant shtick, it wasn't enough. She wanted to leave Highgarden, and see the world. But her parents misunderstood. They thought she meant more of The Reach. But she'd seen enough of it.

As she drew, the trees rustled. Rapunzel looked up, listening carefully. 

 _It was probably just the wind,_ she thought. However, it wasn't particularly windy that day.

She listened again, slowly getting up from her seated position. They rustled again. "Hello?" She said. Nothing. Rapunzel walked up to the tree, and her eyes widened in surprise.

There was a man hanging in the leaves. He appeared to be hiding from someone. His clothes were dirty and ripped, however his face was surprisingly clean. His brown hair was neatly parted, and his hazel eyes started into her own. She had to admit, he was quite handsome.

"Hi" was all he could say 

"H-Hello" Rapunzel said "Uh, you're in my garden"

The man looked around "Yep"

"May I ask why?" Rapunzel said, getting closer

"Not really something you want to get involved with, Blondie" 

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man got down from the branches, his face being much more clearer. "Name's Eugene, but my friends call me Flynn" 

Rapunzel looked at him for a moment, before realizing "Wait.. Eugene? As in, Eugene Redwyne?"

"One and only" Eugene said, putting his hands on his hips. He stared at her for a second, his eyes widening "Wait, you're Rapunzel Tyrell, right?"

"Yes" she said "You should know this. You're house is sworn to my family"

"Yeah well, my family's sworn lots of things" 

Rapunzel simply stared "I hate to be nosy, but shouldn't you be in The Arbor? You know, with your family?"

Eugene sighed "Listen, m'lady, but this is men's work. It's not really something a girl should get involved with"

Her eyes widened. Rapunzel walked up to him, pointing her finger to his chest and glaring him right in the eye. "Alright first, I'm eighteen and therefore, a woman. Second, I think your 'work' sounds far more interesting than simply running away from a tavern of thugs. And third, you really think by saying 'm'lady' that you're going to gain my respect?"

The young Redwyne simply gawked at her. He had heard of the lady's spunk, but never would have thought to see in action. Eugene smirked a little, obviously not threatened.

"You're bigger than you look, Blondie. I'm impressed" he moved her finger down with his hand "And here I thought you were just a pretty face. Not that you aren't already beautiful"

Rapunzel returned his previous smirk "Don't get comfortable, Redwyne. You should get going. Wouldn't want the guards, or perhaps my father, to see you here. Especially with the Golden Flower of Highgarden. Would cause quite a stir"

Eugene chuckled "I like you, Blondie. You surprise me" Rapunzel chuckled with him "We just met, but alright. And by the way, it's Rapunzel"

Eugene thought for a moment "Nah, I'm sticking to Blondie" Rapunzel glared arms crossed "Alright, alright. How's... Punzie?"

"Punzie" Rapunzel repeated "Well, it's not terrible. But I'd still prefer you call me by my proper name"

"Fine, have it your way" Eugene said, giving up. He looked at her, and she looked at him. He was about to say something, but someone beat him to the punch.

"Rapunzel!" Lord Frederic yelled. Rapunzel looked behind her to see her father standing there, his hands on his hips "What are you doing here? And who is that boy?!"

Before she could answer, Eugene muttered a 'see ya' and sprinted over the castle walls, leaving Rapunzels sight.

"Dad, it's ok!" Rapunzel said, walking towards her father "He... was just a friend. He's not any trouble"

Lord Frederic groaned and massaged the corners of his nose. "Rapunzel," he said, putting an arm around her and walking "Why weren't at the celebration? Everyone's been waiting for you"

Rapunzel sighed "I don't know. I just... needed some alone time"

"Is something bothering you?" 

"What? No, Dad, i-it's nothing" she turning away, obviously lying

Frederic stopped in his tracks "Alright, what's wrong? Come on, out with it"

Rapunzel hesitated and sighed "I've just been.. thinking"

"About what?"

"About this" she gestured to the gardens and the castle "I've lived in Highgarden for eighteen years. I've seen all of The Reach. I know every town, every house, every route, everyone"

"And?"

" _And?_ I can’t anymore. Dad, I’m over it. Why can’t you just take me somewhere else other than Cider Hall or The Arbor, or anywhere else than in The Reach? Why not The Eyrie or Winterfell? Or how about Storm’s End so I can visit Anna? Or-"

"Rapunzel" Frederic said, stopping her in her tracks "Listen to me. I know it’s hard, staying in one place for so long. But it’s for your own good. For your safety. I can’t have you roaming around the Seven Kingdoms all alone. Who know’s what’ll happen to you?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Nothing will happen to me, Dad! I’d have enough guards to protect me! Plus, I can take care of myself!"

"You don’t know that, Rapunzel!" Her father was growing visibly frustrated "What if someone snatched you up and kidnapped you. Or worse-"

"What? They’d rape me?!" she yelled "You’re afraid someone’s just going to take me and fuck me like a bitch?!" Rapunzel immediately gasped, clasping her hands in front her mouth. She _never_ sweared, especially to her own father.

Her father was furious. His brows were furrowed and his hands were clenched."Rapunzel" he said, taking a deep breath. He looked as if was about to strike her, but even he knew he would never do that. So instead, he softened and his hands were placed on both of her cheeks.

"Please, don’t argue with me. You know that I love you, and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt OR rape you. Let’s just leave this discussion for another day. Please?"

Rapunzel smiled a bit "Alright" she put her hands over his own "I’m sorry. Guess I’m just over emotional, that’s all"

Her father chuckled "I’m glad we can get this talk over with. Now come on then, everyone’s waiting for you" They started walking to the great hall where the party was being held 

"Wait, have you’ve started the lanterns yet?" 

"Oh gods no! Never without you, my dear!"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. Things were still a little tense, so she decided to change to conversation up a bit.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?" 

"Isn’t the Targaryen boy supposed to getting engaged to a lord today?"

Frederic stopped immediately "Yes. And that is all I’ll say"

"But-"

"We will speak about anything but the Targaryens"

Rapunzel groaned. Her father never liked it when she spoke about leaving Highgarden. But he certainly didn’t like it when she spoke of House Targaryen. She didn’t understand. They were banished from the Seven Kingdoms, so they were no longer a problem. Which meant that they couldn’t come back.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. I’ve been busy. And sorry for the ending being rushed, but I really wanted to get to Hiccup’s chapter.


	4. Hiccup Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! My favorite chapter to write for my favorite character! Hope you enjoy!

While the Starks lived in The North, the Tullys lived in The Riverlands, and the Tyrells lived in The Reach, for the Targaryens it was different. They were meant to be living in Dragonstone, but it seemed the gods had other plans. Instead, the last living Targaryens were banished from the Seven Kingdoms after the Great War had ended. They were forced to move across the Narrow Sea, and migrating from place to place. 

It was both a shame and a relief. A shame because the last Targaryens weren’t all bad, but a relief because everyone knew what would happen to them. For they may look innocent and beautiful, but you never know when they can go mad.

Just like everyone said, a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.

* * *

On the eastern coast of Essos, lay one of the free cities named Pentos. This was the Targaryens last migration spot before settling. They had previously lived in Volantis and then Braavos, but the family showed to be too much of an eye sore. Not that they had an issue with that.

Stoick Targaryen walked through the walls of Pentos. He had been meaning to talk his only son, Hiccup, about the arrangement he had made. He believed this alignment would surely get them back to Westeros quicker. While his son wasn’t too happy about, he still understood.

Stoick had informed the handmaidens to bring his son to the bathhouse, where he could be properly prepared. He turned to see the boy, standing in the balcony.

Hiccup was a small lithe boy of fifteen, with creamy, freckled skin and soft, ruffled brown hair. His face was simple and fair: a button nose, pink lips, and large green eyes you could drown in.

He was wearing a simple get up: a white tunic and brown pants that sagged to his bare feet. Despite not being much, some of the common folk had described the boy as being absolutely beautiful. However, Hiccup dismissed these comments, since Targaryens were known not only for their power, but their otherworldly beauty. Or so he’d been told.

”Hiccup” Stoick said, as the boy turned to meet his fathers gaze “Thank goodness you’re here. Your soon-to-be husband is soon to arrive”

”Dad...” Hiccup groaned “Please don’t. This is hard enough as it is”

“I know” he said “But this is for the best. We’ll be back on Dragonstone before you know it. And who knows, the Khal might treat you kindly”

“Maybe. But does this mean I have to dress like a girl or something?” Hiccup asked. His father simply chuckled, and handed him a pair of clothes that were nicely folded. Hiccup took them and examined them. He sighed.

”Do I really have to?” He groaned once again

”Yes” Stoick said firmly “Now get cleaned up and dressed. The Khal will be here” And just like that, he left, leaving Hiccup alone in his thoughts.

 _He never listens to me,_ Hiccup thought. He began to undress himself, pulling the shirt off his head and dropping his pants. He was now completely exposed, and relieved that no one was around to see. He walked towards the bath, noticing the steam come from water. He ignored. Hiccup put in his foot first. He felt a short sting, but continued to enter. His other foot entered, then slowly, his whole body submerged into the warm water.

One of the maidens had come in, and gasped. “M’lord!” She said, dropping the towels in her arms “It’s too hot!”

But Hiccup paid no mind to her. He did feel the sudden heat when he came into contact with the water, but it stopped instantly. He felt no pain, and no sting. The water was warm enough, for his father had taught him that Targaryen must embrace the flames, not fight them.

* * *

After his washing, Hiccup had gotten out of the bath and called on the rest of his handmaidens. They helped him put on the clothes that supposedly would please the Khal. The outfit appeared to be an oversized tunic made of periwinkle silks, which made it look like a dress. It fell to Hiccups knees and on his shoulders. He had slippers put on his feet, and gold bracelets on his arms. The handmaidens ravished his neck and collar with sweet perfumes, and put spiceflowers into his brown locks.

Hiccup now waited outside in the courtyard, with his father and old friend, Gobber. Gobber was one of the last few supporters that stayed with Targaryens since their banishment. He placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

”Don’t worry, lad” Gobber said “I’ve heard the Khal treats his women extra special. So you’ll be alright”

”But I’m not a woman” Hiccup said, frustratedly 

“True, but you’ll be something better. You’ll be his queen. His Khaleesi” Gobber answered back. Hiccup rolled his eyes. As if that would make him happier. Hiccup then heard his father mutter “Speak of the devil” under his breath. He looked up to see the gates opening, with a small group of horses coming into the grounds.

 _That must be the Dothraki,_ Hiccup thought

The riders stopped affront the Targaryens, sitting upon their horses with great pride. The Dothraki always rode horses, it was a means to show power for them. For to ride something was to mount it.

Hiccup noticed one of the riders rode atop a black horse, his stance being that of a king. His hair was red and long, and his eyes were green like Hiccups, but more animalistic. He had a strong figure, with buff arms and a broad chest. If it weren’t for his scruffy face and deranged looks, Hiccup would consider him handsome.

” _Khal_ _Dagur_ ” Gobber said in the Dothraki language “ _We_ _have_ _been_ _waiting_ _patiently_ _for_ _your_ _arrival_. _May_   _I present_ , _King_ _Stoick_   _of House_ _Targaryen_ _and_   _his son_ , _Prince_ _Hiccup_ ” He turned to the boy, who looked on anxiously at the Khal. Gobber muttered a “Go on” to him, but before he could move, Stoick grabbed his arm.

“I know he looks like much, but he’s our best chance at getting back home. So for the life of me, don’t do anything stupid” He whispered into his sons ear. Hiccup tensed at first, but sighed as his father let him go.

He walked slowly down the marble steps, taking in Khal Dagur’s size the closer he got to him. When he was but an inch away from him, Hiccup met Dagur’s gaze. He looked down at him, making the boy feel smaller than he already was. Their eyes stayed on each other, neither of the men saying a word. However, Hiccup could tell what Dagur was thinking. His lips formed a soft smirk as he eyed him. He was probably thinking of the things he would do to Hiccup on their wedding night. How he would pound into the boy like a hound took a bitch. But surely the Khal wouldn’t treat his new bride like that, right?

After but a couple of seconds silence, the Khal kicked slightly on his horse and left without a single word. Hiccup let out a soft “phew” as he held at his gut with his hand. 

“What was THAT all about?” Gobber said “Did he like him?”

”Oh, I’m sure he did” Stoick said “Come Hiccup” Hiccup followed him, as he looked back to see the Khal look back at him for a split second before turning back.

* * *

“So, when will the wedding be held?” Gobber asked

”As soon as Khal Dagur gets the rest of his Khalasar to Pentos. Then we’ll have the wedding outside the walls. After that, we’ll try and convince him and his army to sail for Westeros, and then Dragonstone”

”Do I have to marry him?” Hiccup jumped in. Stoick and Gobber turned to look at him.

”Hiccup...” Stoick groaned

”No, I’m serious!” His son said “I know you’re not just forcing me to marry for an advantage. You’re doing this because you know I’m not built like you! Like a Targaryen!”

”Now, now Hiccup” Gobber said “You know that’s not the case. As far as we’re concerned, this is the only option we have left! Or do you wanna keep moving from city to city until the ground gives in on us?”

Hiccup fell silent for a moment. Stoick walked towards him, and put his hand on Hiccups shoulder.

“Son. I know this is difficult. But if you play your part, the Khal will surely help us get back home. It won’t be easy, but you have to try. And who knows, Khal Dagur may have a soft heart when it comes to his women”

”Not a girl, Dad” Hiccup groaned “And even if I do convince him, no Dothraki has ever crossed the Narrow Sea”

”Well then it’s time to change that” Stoick said “Now come on, we have to start preparing for your wedding day. The Khal would want you to look as nice as possible”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. This was a terrible plan, but it really was their last shot at getting to Dragonstone. But he worried. Would the Khal _really_ be nice to him? And if he was, would he actually cross the Narrow Sea? Hiccup had so many questions in his head, he couldn’t focus on the getup his father had picked for the ceremony.

But he could care less. He just wanted to get this over with. Hiccup didn’t want to keep moving and living in every patch of land they found. And if this plan didn’t work, Hiccup would be living in Vaes Dothrak for the rest of his days.


End file.
